Hermione And The Hallows of Love
by DewPetal
Summary: Journey with Hermione Granger, as she tries to find her true love.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione And The Hallows of love

*Authors note*

Hi! So this is a new story I'm working on, It's a story about one of my favourite Harry Potter characters, Hermione, and all the struggles should has in finding the love of her life! (Please note that this story takes place three years after the war.) Please enjoy, and review if you want.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Hermione Granger huffed at her best friend Ginny Weasley, as the red-head applied makeup to Hermione's cheeks. "I don't want to go on a date, and putting all this junk on my face is quite unnecessary! " Hermione said with a frustrated expression on her face. "Relax, and let me finish straightening your hair." Ginny replied, ignoring Hermione's previous comment. Hermione just let out a exaggerated sigh and crossed her arms. "Why can't you even tell me this man's name?" Hermione asked grumpily, as she stepped into her knee-length red dress. "Because," Ginny began exasperatedly, "It's a blind date, you'll find out who it is when you get there!" Hermione pouted and let Ginny do the finishing touches to her makeup. "Alright," Ginny said handing Hermione a pot of floo powder, "Off you go." Hermione sighed and stepped into the fireplace, saying clearly "The Leakey Cauldron!" And soon appeared at the decided meeting place.

*Authors note*

Okay! So this Chapter is very short, but it was basically just a preview. So review and stay tuned, I will have the next chapter out by tomorrow at the latest.

XXxX,

The links for Hermione's dress and hair and makeup will be on my profile!

DewPetal


	2. Chapter 2

2 Hermione And the Hallows of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

*Authors note*

Okay ! So here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2 "Table three, table three, table three." Hermione muttered under her breath, looking for the table Ginny had told her to go to. Then Hermione spotted it and strides towards it, not paying attention to her surroundings. Suddenly Hermione bumped into someone, the impact causing her to fall to the ground. "What the he-" Hermione began, then she was interrupted by a silver-eyed blonde haired man asking her if she was okay. "I-i I'm fine." Hermione stuttered mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes. "May I help you up?" The man asked, extending a hand. "Of course. " Hermione said gaining her composure, and taking his hand. Once Hermione was up and standing the man said "Well I better be going, I have a date a table three an-" "Table three? " Hermione asked, grinning broadly, "I also have a date at table three!" The man chuckled and said, "Well, it looks like you're my date, and I must say that you look absolutely gorgeous! " Hermione blushed deeply and smiled tentatively. "Thank you." She said softly, now feeling shy. "May I ask your name?" The man asked. "Hermione, " she said "Hermione Granger. " The mans eyes widened for a minute, then He said "I'm Draco Malfoy."

*Authors note*

Ha ha I left you guys with a cliffhanger! Tell me in a review if you think Hermione should be angry, or if she should be surprised. Sorry, I'm REALLY trying to make the chapters longer! The next chapter should be out by tomorrow at the latest 


	3. Chapter 3

3

*Author's Note*

Sorry this was late, life happens ! :)  
>WARNING: there will be a tiny bit of swearing in this chapter.<p>

Chapter 3

"Ginny!" Hermione growled through clenched teeth, her fists curling into balls. "Are you okay?" Draco asked cautiously. "No!" Hermione almost yelled, "Do I look like I'm fricking okay?!" "Um... no?" Draco replied confused as to why Hermione was so upset. "I'm so fricking PISSED OFF!" Hermione yelled to no one in particular. Draco started laughing uncontrollably. 'Just imagine Hermione Granger the prude cursing!' He thought, as he shook with laughter. Hermione, who had never really seen Draco laughing before, noticed the ridiculous expression on his face, and started laughing too.

(Three hours later, back at Ginny and Hermione's apartment. )

"So..." Ginny said, waggling her eyebrows, as Hermione walked through the door. "How did it go?" Ginny asked the dead-tired Hermione. "Fine, don't let me forget I have to kill you tomorrow. " Hermione mumbled, then fell asleep on the couch. 


End file.
